


The Warmth that Thaws the Cold

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New York, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #11: "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth that Thaws the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For **Maggie** , thank you, and for **Anne** , hope you'll feel better soon and recover 100%. Love you.
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list.

There was a cautious crunching of snow behind him, the uncertainty echoing loudly with each step. Despite the ache in his chest, he perked up at the oncoming stride, not bothering to turn around to see who it was; he already knew.

“I thought I might find you here,” Blaine muttered, his words shivering along with his lips.

It was hardly the weather to be outdoors, the snow falling gloriously thick, encapsulating every inch of the landscape in an ethereal white, but he had to leave. The silence from the other man had been too hard to bear.

“What are you doing here, Blaine?” he asked, eyes fixated on the heavy flurries falling over the frozen pond.

“You ran out so quickly, I never got a chance to say what I wanted to say.”

Blaine stopped by his side and he could feel the shorter man’s gaze piercing through him, pleading for him to turn and grant his attention.

“You didn’t seem like you had much to say just now,” he bitterly snapped, finally turning to face Blaine.

“You caught me off guard, Sebastian,” Blaine breathed calmly as he reached out to take the taller man’s gloved hands. “Can you really blame me? When we first started this-,” the shorter man continued, gesturing between them, “- you adamantly said that you weren’t looking for anything serious.”

He cringed at the memory; it was true, he had wanted nothing more than fun and hook ups with Blaine but the more time he spent with the other man, the more and more it became something _else_ , something _more_ , something much like love.

And in a moment of tenderness they had shared earlier, he confessed to being in love with Blaine. Blaine, on the other hand, had been silent, gaping and blinking rapidly up at him. The silence that followed seemed to stretch forever and it became unbearable.

He had felt a crushing weight of embarrassment, of rejection, of hurt; Blaine didn’t feel the same way. And so he had grabbed his coat and stormed out of the other man’s apartment.

“I was... surprised, is all,” Blaine said shyly, trying to hold his gaze as he continuously tried to look away. He couldn’t look at those amber eyes he loved as snowflakes gorgeously decorated those long lashes; it hurt too much. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words.”

At the confession, his heart jolted in his chest and raced at break-neck speed. Did he hear correctly?

“What?”

“Sebastian, I’ve been in love with you since we started this, but I never once thought you could love me back,” Blaine uttered softly, a tinge of hurt and defeat dancing in his tone. He hated that he had put Blaine through that, to push him into the grey area of their relationship, or whatever it was that they shared. “I did hope that you would- one day, and I wished upon all the night stars and all the pennies in the fountains-” Blaine sniffled and his heart ached. “- so when you finally told me you loved me, I was just... stunned. It was like everything I ever dreamed of was happening and I just didn’t know what to do with it.”

Wordlessly, he pulled Blaine into his arms and held on. How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly into the shorter man’s curls that was peppered with tiny white speckles. “I’m so sorry.”

Blaine giggled as he pulled away, tiptoeing to brush their lips together. He stuttered a moment when his lips touched Blaine’s cold skin but soon worked fervently to warm them up with every glide and nip.

“C’mon,” Blaine huffed happily as they broke apart, “- let’s go home.”

As Blaine walked ahead of the path leading back to the apartment, he couldn’t help but sigh happily; there was a different kind of ache thrumming in his chest- happiness. Never once did he think he was capable of love or be worthy of love, until Blaine.

He started to trail after Blaine when he saw the other man kneel next to a heap of white. Slowly, Blaine stood up and turned to face him, a mischievous gleam twinkling in those amber eyes; he was patting a fistful of snow.

His eyes grew wide. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” He sputtered as the snowball hit him directly on the mouth, tasting the coolness on his tongue. “Goddammit!” He tried to glare at Blaine but all he managed was an extremely wide grin. “You’re lucky I love you,” he playfully, and proudly, declared.

“And I love you.”

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
